


Just a Little Bit

by DoomedKelpie



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Niles is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedKelpie/pseuds/DoomedKelpie
Summary: Niles can't deny he's just a little bit...
Kudos: 5





	Just a Little Bit

“Oh, come on, Niles, you can’t deny that you’re not just a little bit gay,” Frasier giggled.  
“How many times do I have to tell you? I’M IN LOVE WITH DAPHNE!” Niles yelled back.  
Meanwhile, Marty was gossiping with Eddy in the background.  
“They’re arguing again,” Eddy barked.  
“Yup,” agreed Marty.  
“You remember that episode with the log cabin. You and that man were this close to sharing a bed together,” Frasier continued.  
“That was a misunderstanding, THAT YOU WERE INVOLVED IN, MIND YOU!” Niles retorted. “And stop breaking the fourth wall.”  
“NEVER!!!!!” Frasier laughed maniacally. “Besides, I know you keep your secret boyfriend in the closet.”  
“What nonsense are you spouting now?” Niles farted.  
“I’LL PROVE IT!!!” Frasier declared.  
So, Frasier walked over to the nearby closet. He threw open the door. A Tsunami of men poured out of the doorway. Niles paled.  
“…,” Frasier stared at them.  
Without a word, Frasier took out a broom and swept the men back into the closet. He and Niles stared at each other for like an hour until Frasier spoke again.  
“…I was joking… I didn’t actually think you were gay,” Frasier said awkwardly.  
“I’M NOT!” Niles denied.  
“THEN EXPLAIN WHAT WAS HIDDEN IN YOUR CLOSET!” Frasier ordered.  
“Uhhhhhhhhh… They were tomato fairies that I invited over for pizza,” Niles answered. “Oh, I think I hear dad calling me.”  
Niles then ran away.  
“THERE AREN’T THAT MANY TOMATO FAIRIES IN SEATTLE!” Frasier yelled after him.  
And they all lived happily ever after.  
Frasier has left the building!


End file.
